Flask Plan
| image = | headquarters = Clock Tower Basement Labs, Hakoniwa Academy | founder = Najimi Ajimu | director = Hakama Shiranui | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 22 | anime debut = Episode 13 }} "If you're a student of this school, I'm sure you already know. There is a group of students known as the best of the best, the elite among the elite, the exception if there ever was one. A special set of super humans who's attendance is even overlooked. Hakoniwa Academy's superhuman." Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, page 1 The Flask Plan (フラスコ計画, Furasuko Keikaku) is a project run within Hakoniwa Academy. The Flask Plan seeks to create a method to turn ordinary humans into Abnormals. Flask Plan The Flask Plan was developed around one hundred years ago; Hakoniwa Academy was established for the purpose of the Flask Plan. The Flask Plan is a experiment to "capture genius into a bottle"; a drink that could turn ordinary people into Abnormals. As it's still experimental, they require help from born Abnormals to help the plan succeed. Once they develop the formula, they will test it on all the students in the academy, insuring many casualties in the process. Thirteen is the name of the group of super humans in Hakoniwa Academy. It is also known as Class 13. They all hold scholarships so they do not need to attend class. Their intelligence, physique, etc. are almost equivalent, if not better, than Medaka Kurokami's. Gathered from everywhere in the world, to be a part of the Flask Plan. All of Class 13 are considered "Abnormal". Hard work, luck, and circumstances don't matter to them. Everything they do, they do it in a way that is truly amazing. Every time they roll dice, something extraordinary happens (Medaka made stacked die when she rolled, Myouri Unzen got all sixes). Flask Plan Labs The Door of Rejection The Door of Rejection (拒絶の扉 , Kyozetsu no Tobira) is a metal gate on the highest level of the underground laboratory. It can only be opened by a six digit code, but once someone inputs a code, the code changes. The chance of entering the real code is 1:1,000,000. This was made to keep Normals and Specials out (if they can't put in the correct code once, they can never get inside the laboratory). Since Abnormals are not limited by circumstance and probability, they can go through this door easily every day. It was torn down by Kouki Akune. First Floor :Floor Head: Shigusa Takachiho Medaka Box manga; Volume 6, page 126 The labyrinth. Second Floor :Floor Head: Gunki Itoshima The garden. Third Floor :Floor Head: Itami Koga The zoo. Fourth Floor :Floor Head: Youka Naze Naze's workshop. Fifth Floor :Floor Head: Hamaya Hyakuchou The parking garage, where Hyakuchou keeps his car collection. Sixth Floor :Floor Head: Shoko Kamimine The library. Seventh Floor :Floor Head: Otome Yunomae The onsen. Eighth Floor :Floor Head: Yamami Tsurumisaki The grand theatre. Ninth Floor :Floor Head: Kei Munakata The graveyard. Tenth Floor :Floor Head: Yutori Chikuzen The beauty parlor. Eleventh Floor :Floor Head: Myouri Unzen (Former) The sports stadium, currently unoccupied. Twelfth Floor :Floor Head: Mizou Yukuhashi The arcade. Thirteenth Floor :Floor Head: Oudo Miyakonojou The computer room. Class 13 Thirteen Party The most prominent members of the Flask Plan are the Thirteen Party (十三組の十三人, Sātein Pāti). This group was originally made up of the thirteen most exceptional Abnormals attending the school, but with the loss of Unzen, the group was reduced to twelve. These twelve are further divided into two groups: the Front Six (表の六人, Furonto Shikkusu) and the Plus Six (裏の六人, Purasu Shikkusu). When he was active, Unzen was referred to as the Only One (オンリーワン, Onrī Wan). Front Six The more eminent members of the Thirteen Party. While as fickle as other Abnormals, the Front Six are invested in the Flask Plan enough to at least answer the chairman's summons when he calls for them. *Oudo Miyakonojou *Mizou Yukuhashi *Youka Naze *Itami Koga *Kei Munakata *Shigusa Takachiho Plus Six The Plus Six are the six people that do not go to school because they see no point in going. They are stronger and more unique than the other members of the Flask Plan. These six, as well as Unzen, are the only ones that can type in the limitless password needed to use the elevator in the Flask Plan labs. *Gunki Itoshima *Otome Yunomae *Hamaya Hyakuchou *Yutori Chikuzen *Yamami Tsurumisaki *Shoko Kamimine Former Members *Myouri Unzen *Maguro Kurokami Other Class 13 Students *Medaka Kurokami *Myouga Unzen *Garaharu Ushibuka *Royal Hirado *Kenri Noogata *Sanou Tsushima *Unou Tsushima *Kuudou Hinokage *Tokemichi Choujabaru *Gorgeous Hirado Class -13 Once the Flask Plan was destroyed, Hakama Shiranui put his own personal version of the Flask Plan into action. Selecting students with negative outlooks and corresponding Abnormalities, Class -13. The class consists entirely of Minuses, amoral individuals with extreme inherent destructive tendencies who can develop obsessive emotionally-baseless attachments to others. Centered around Misogi Kumagawa, their stated goal is the reduce all Abnormals to nothingness to form an environment of entirely equal individuals who possess no abilities. However, even though the chairman created this class to oppose Medaka, he failed to take into account the true extent of Kumagawa's power. Members *Misogi Kumagawa *Mukae Emukae *Hansode Shiranui *Gagamaru Chougasaki *Shibuki Shibushi *Shikiri Mukueda True Flask Plan After the original Flask Plan is dissolved by the intervention of the Student Council, Najimi Ajimu takes control of the plan personally. Using the data gathered from Medaka's storming of the clock tower labs, as well as from the Student Council battles, she creates a new Flask Plan specifically tailored to turn Zenkichi into an existence on the same level as Medaka: a main character. Supervisors *Najimi Ajimu Test Subject *Zenkichi Hitoyoshi Other Members *Hanten Shiranui *Hansode Shiranui *Kei Munakata *Youka Naze *Maguro Kurokami *Mukae Emukae *Kamome Tsurubami Sanitized Flask Plan Presumably the new Flask Plan, approved and designed by Medaka as her last act as Student Council president. The completion of the Sanitized Flask Plan has been left to Maguro Kurokami and Youka Naze, while regulation has been left to the Student Council; there are rules that allow the Student Council to prevent any cruel experiments. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 139, page 16 The only subject shown so far is first generation member Kudaki Torai. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 17 Members *Kudaki Torai Trivia *When translated from kanji, Thirteen Party means The Thirteen People From Class 13. *When translated from kanji, Front Six ''means ''The Six of the Frontside. *When translated from kanji, Plus Six means The Six of the Backside. References Category:Academy